


Every Moment Is Perfect With You

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa is a romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: “I hate him,” Sugawara muttered. The fingers playing with his hair didn’t cease, they kept twisting little braids with his longer strands and twirling his ahoge.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Every Moment Is Perfect With You

**Author's Note:**

> oisuga supportive boyfriends is my entire heart

“I hate him,” Sugawara muttered. The fingers playing with his hair didn’t cease, they kept twisting little braids with his longer strands and twirling his ahoge. Sugawara hesitated for a moment, before straightening his back against the foot of the couch, where he was sitting between his boyfriend’s legs. “I  _ hate  _ him,” He said more firmly, with more conviction.

Above him, sitting on the couch, Oikawa only hummed. He continued stroking the soft silver strands of Sugawara’s hair. They were both ignoring the flickering images on the little TV in front of them; they had muted it long ago.

“I can’t even play in practice games against other teams, anymore, because as he grows everyone needs as much in-game practice with him as possible. And now that he’s started actually checking in on his teammates, there’s truly nothing I have that he doesn’t. And he takes it all for granted! He never had to work for any of his talent, it all comes so easily to him. All he does is demand and yell and hit Hinata.” Sugawara’s voice cracked with the effort of putting so much conviction into his words.

Oikawa’s fingers were still busy in his hair.

“I  _ hate him,”  _ The secondary setter claimed again, and again, and again, and tears welled in his eyes. Oikawa tugged on the collar of his shirt, silently telling him to join him on the couch, and Sugawara obeyed without a second thought. He crawled up onto the cushions and snuggled into the taller’s side, cheek against Oikawa’s shoulder and body curled into the heat of his Oikawa’s own. 

Oikawa instantly wrapped an arm around him, around his waist, and pulled Sugawara even closer.

“No, you don’t,” Oikawa murmured, nose burrowing into Sugawara’s light hair. He always loved his hair, he’d compared it to the stars the very first time the two had a conversation. Right now, it was reflecting the bright colors of some animated advertisement on the television, and it was as beautiful as ever.

Sugawara sighed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand that wasn’t on his torso with both of his own pale hands. He played with those long, slender fingers that held such precision and strength. He felt a kiss on the top of his head.

“As much as I would love if you hated our little Tobio-chan as much as I did, we both know you could never. You’re proud of him.” The brunette continued softly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re their Vice- Captain, Suga-chan. You shouldn’t underestimate your impact on the team.”

Sugawara wondered, as the warmth and love in the words wrapped around him like the fluffiest of blankets, how he got so lucky as to be able to see this soft and supporting Oikawa Tooru. He wondered how he, of all people, had been able to draw this side of him out. The plain and average Sugawara Koushi had somehow managed to coax out this comforting, sympathetic Oikawa.

Oikawa who knew him so well, and loved him.

His bitterness, his frustration at himself from not even being subbed in  _ once  _ during their practice game with Date Tech was fading away. Even when Kageyama had gotten so visibly tired and started making multiple mistakes, Sugawara had not been subbed in. Even the exhausted, mistake-making Kageyama was more useful and valued in a game than Sugawara. 

He wanted to be angry, he truly did, but he couldn’t be. Especially because he was with Oikawa, and it was hard to feel undervalued or underappreciated around his attentive and knowing boyfriend.

Sugawara did not hate Kageyama Tobio. He didn’t even hate himself.

“I  _ wish _ you hated Tobio-chan. He doesn’t deserve how much you support him and care for him. Plus, if you hated him, we could talk so much shit about him, it would be a couple's bonding-  _ hey!”  _ Oikawa cut off his words with a pout.

Sugawara had gently pinched the back of his boyfriend’s hand. The other responded with a light pinch to Sugawara’s side that made him squirm- Oikawa knew right where his ticklish spot was.

“Thank you, Tooru.” Koushi spoke when they had settled back into each other. “For letting me complain about Kageyama. For listening. Comforting me.” Oikawa had taught him, in their time dating, that it’s okay to let things out sometimes. Be a little dramatic about it. It helped, sometimes. 

Even in the dim lighting only sourced from the window behind them, Sugawara could see Oikawa’s blush when he tilted his head to observe his beautiful face. The bright pink dusted over those high cheekbones was so pretty.

It was the first time Sugawara had used his given name.

Oikawa was smiling, not smirking, as he untangled his hand from Sugawara’s and cupped the latter’s face, palm against the soft skin of his cheek.

They were both so vulnerable in this moment. Sugawara could see the show they had forgotten about reflect in Oikawa’s glasses.

If the mood was different, Oikawa would have said something about Sugawara being able to complain about Kageyama anytime, how he loved hearing those pretty lips slander his former kouhai. 

But the atmosphere was too heart-warmingly genuine, too cozy and filled with not yet spoken love, so Oikawa swallowed his words hating Kageyama and instead focused on words speaking his love for Sugawara.

He’d planned his confession of love- it was going to be under the star-filled sky, away from the lights of the city so they could see the bright range of colors the night had to offer. They would be laying down on a large blanket, on the top of that hill he’d found while camping a few years back, and they would be holding hands and Oikawa would spill his heart out in the most romantically phrased way possible. 

But this moment was too perfect.

Oikawa could scoff at whoever said there would never be a perfect moment.

Sugawara was so vulnerable, showing an endearingly petty side that wanted to blame Kageyama- but couldn’t. 

“I love you,” He whispered, looking into those deep molten copper eyes, brushing his thumb over that cute little mole. The three words came so easily, felt so  _ right  _ to finally say, but he still felt his cheeks warm at the confession.

The grin that broke out on the other’s face was absolutely  _ blinding,  _ illuminating the entire dark room. It was contagious, every smile of Sugawara’s always was, and Oikawa felt himself reciprocating.

“I know,” Sugawara responded impishly, but his smile was so  _ happy  _ that Oikawa couldn’t even roll his eyes. He could only lean forward and capture those soft lips between his own.

“I love you too,” Sugawara whispered when they finally separated, eyes shining and bottom lip red, and Kageyama was completely forgotten.


End file.
